Random Funnny Story
by Rusty4Coke
Summary: ok it is fiction made up but it includes spongebob and Teen Titans eventually so i had to put it here dont hate me!


A Funny TO5 Story

It was an average fine day for TO5. Moonbeam was chasing Rusty round with her favourite item a chair, Spiral & Midnight where playing Super Smash Brothers when Robyn found a Button

"COOL RED BUTTON!" she yelled

Rusty stopped suddenly and Moonbeam slammed into her

"Ow!"

"What?"

Robyn pushed the Button

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." _There was a vortex Oh Dear _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." _

BAM

"MY ASS CANES!" exclaimed Rusty standing up and Rubbing it

"Thank you for sharing" replied Moonbeam Sarcastically

"Ok where the hell are we?" asked Robyn looking around the deck of a ship

"YOU TELL ME YOU PUSHED THE BUTTON!" yelled Moonbeam

"Err guys?"

No-one was listening to Spiral. Robyn and Midnight was sending there Upside-down and Rusty was humming the Titanic.

"GUYS!" yelled Spiral

"What?" asked Moonbeam as Robyn's face turned blue from lack of oxygen (Moonbeam was strangling her)

"Look" said Spiral pointing in front of him to the higher deck

"It's a guinea pig Spiral" commented Midnight who was still upside-down

"LOOK NEXT TO THE FRIKIN GUINEA PIG!" he yelled annoyed

"HOLEY MOLEY!" yelled Rusty

"See!" exclaimed Spiral

"Midnights upside-down!" Rusty finished

Spiral fainted Anime Style

"You just noticed!" Said Midnight doing the can can upside-down

"Yo what's with all the shoutin…?" Said a person appearing from around the corner

"Whoa!" yelled the person that looked strangely exactly like midnight

Another four people appeared behind her.

"That person looks like me!" Exclaimed Rusty staring her eyes popping out

"Yeah that's cos she is you!" said Moonbeam also shocked

"How can she be me I'm here I mean it defies…" started Rusty

"SHUT UP MY BRAIN!" yelled Moonbeam

"Ok its music time!" said Rusty pulling out a CD player

"Where did you pull that from?" asked Robyn freaked out by Midnight who couldn't be bothered by the whole situation was spinning in midair eating a galaxy bar

"Who cares!" yelled Rusty

"DE DI DE DO DO DE DI DI DI DO!" blared out the hamster dance and all of TO5 started Dancing while the weird clones stared on

"Ok what we going to do with them? There ruining out credibility here" asked Clone Robyn

Crickets Chirp

"What credibility?" asked Clone Moonbeam

"Who wants Lunch!" exclaimed Clone Rusty holding up a frying pan

"Yea!" They all exclaimed and left TO5 dancing on there deck like idiots but while they where dancing Robyn noticed something

"Cool Another Red Button!"

"ROBYN NO….AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

'SINGING' "VOICE"

'Who lives in a pineapple under the sea!'

"Oh oh I have a bad feeling about this" commented Rusty

'SPONGEBOBO SQUAREPANTS!'

"The feelings getting worse!" said Rusty

'Covered in yellow and porridge is he!'

"Oh no not..."

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!"

"OH NO NOT THAT PLEASE NO!" screamed Rusty

'Are you ready?'

"No but I'm going to kill Robyn!"

'SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS'

"Why me?" asked Robyn

'SPONEBOB SQUAREPANTS'

"You pressed the button!" Argued Rusty

"SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS……………….'

"God help me!"

'Weird music interlude thingy'

Shows Everyone 2D

"Cool!" exclaimed Moonbeam "I'm skinnier! Err Rusty what are you doing?"

Rusty was banging her head on a passing jellyfish

"I-hate-sponge-bob" said Rusty saying each syllable as she hit her head

"You hate me!" came a voice from behind them it was Sponge bob

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" and he ran of crying

"Rusty! You made him cry!" said Moonbeam

"He's a frikin SPONGE! Why do I care!" yelled Rusty to Robyn

"He's a person inside!" claimed Moonbeam who wasn't paying much attention to the fight as she was watching Robyn eat Sponge bobs house

"More like water inside!" muttered Rusty watching Spiral looking like an ostrich with his head stuck in the ground

Then suddenly a pink blob appeared behind Rusty

"Don't say mean things about my pal sponge bob" said Patrick

"You know you can swear" said Midnight floating next to Rusty's head

"No we can't" wept Rusty being Dramatic "Where rated PG!" she finished Holding up a video

Then Patrick punched her as he was bored and because from behind Rusty back Moonbeam was holding up signs saying JUST HIT HER ALREADY or HIT HER OR ILLE HIT YOU

The last one got though to him

"OI!" yelled Rusty and hit him back soon it was a fully blown fight

"Oh look the red button!" exclaimed Robyn halfway though Sponge bobs door and covered in pineapple juice

"You know ive JUST realised something!" exclaimed Spiral his head coming out the hole

"Everyone give him a round of applause it took him 15 years but he's finally made it to thinking!" Commentated Moonbeam

"Oh ha ha!" complained Spiral "How can we breathe?" he finished confused

Everyone suddenly turned Blue and began gasping for air apart from Rusty who was to busy fighting to notice

"You had to mention it!" Yelled Moonbeam as Robyn pressed the button

"Ok where the hell are we?" asked Midnight bouncing upside-down

"Ow my head" complained Rusty

"Hey stop bouncing a sec" asked Spiral turning all science like and putting on a pair of glasses

"I think where in Rusty's brain" he said sounding like an old Englishmen

"What brain?" asked Moonbeam Incredulously?

"Oi!" said Rusty then turning to Spiral "How the hell did you find that out?"

"Look" said Spiral pointing past Robyn who was eating ANOTHER packet of Crisps to a bubble that had a lot of coke in it

"What?" asked Robyn thinking everyone was looking at her?

"But if where here doesn't that mean where in there in here?" Said Midnight pointing to Rusty's head

"Dood your making my head hurt!" complained Moonbeam then seeing Rusty was trying to pull out a CD player

"Put it away Rusty"

"Ow!"

"Look the red Button!" exclaimed Robyn

"Wait Robyn DON'T..!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone was falling down a black hole

"YOU JUST HAD TO PRESS THE BUTTON DIDN'T YOU!" yelled Moonbeam throwing a Chair at Robyn which missed and hit Rusty

"Hey!" complained Rusty but soon shut up as she discovered that sitting on a chair and falling was not so bad. Spiral was doing a weird dance. Midnight was FOR ONCE the right way up. Robyn dove into her many pockets and pulled out a chocolate bar and was now eating that. Moonbeam getting the drift that everyone was bored Shut up (4 once) and played with a tennis ball against the side. Eventually after what seemed like an age the red button appeared.

"Halleluiah!" said Robyn before whacking it

"I'M A FISH!" yelled Spiral swimming round like a maniac

"It is strange but I believe I am a fish to" said Midnight upside-down

"YAY I LIKE FISH!" yelled Spiral

"Why can I breathe underwater?" asked Robyn

"I think you missed the memo Robyn WHERE FISH!" yelled Moonbeam

"Oh dear!" replied Robyn "miff who cares long as the grubs good!"

All of T05 slapped there fins against there faces

"Now where the hell are we?" asked Rusty but everyone was staring straight ahead then Rusty noticed it

"Err Robyn you know how you said as long as the grubs good" muttered Moonbeam

"Yes"

"We are the grub!"

"What?"

"SHARK!" Yelled everyone swimming away as fast as possible

Apart from spiral who had completely not noticed the shark and was having a nice conversation with the seaweed

"So do you enjoy the sea?" the seaweed stayed still

"I see HA get it I sea!" the seaweed swayed in the current not talking

"Look the button press it Robyn!" said Midnight quickly

And the button was pressed seconds from spiral being lunch. For good

(Sorry there has to be at least one sane part in this story!)

"Hello and welcome to the pantomime of the century all about our old superhero friends TO5 acted out by their sons and daughters and here they are for the last time tonight Revenge of the Claw!"

"Ok now where in the future!" yelled Spiral fainting

"Shh don't shout it's a pantomime!" said Robyn freaked out herself

"Hmm Look it one of those leaflets with the actors in" said Midnight not really bothered

"How come your not freaked out it's our kids where about to see!" whispered Robyn

"I'm dead remember" said Midnight raising an eyebrow and going back to looking though the leaflet as it suddenly went dark

"Why you little!" Robyn leapt to strangle Midnight

"SHHHH!" came a voice from behind; Robyn stopped in mid leap and landed on Rusty

"Ok Wolf why Aint you freaked out" whispered Robyn as the show started.

"Ive already got kids four of em!" replied Rusty a big bottle of coke on her knee with a giant straw

"AHHHHHH…wait a sec where did you get that from?" asked Robyn

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" came the same voice from behind as music started

"Shut up you old bag" said Rusty

TWACK (lady's handbag)

"Ow"

"Ide hate to say it Rusty but Articuno, Misty, Ally and Angelo aren't here in the list" said Moonbeam who had created a torch to read the list

"Ok now I'm freaked HAPPY?"

TWACK

"OW WHAT DYA HAVE IN THERE BRICKS!"

TWACK TWACK TWACK TWACK

"Ok night night"

"Cool look the red button!" exclaimed Robyn a little kid grin appearing on her face

"No u don't! Don't you dare push that YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"YOU PRESSED THE BUTTON HEY why is my voice squeaky?" asked Moonbeam

"Yea mines squeaky to what's wrong with us?" squeaked Robyn

"Dunno but why are there two dead rats over there?" squeaked Midnight

"Let's go see" the three scuttled over

"HOLEY MOLEY!" squeaked Moonbeam

For some freakishly odd reason the two supposedly dead rats looked oddly like spiral; and rusty

"I need to find a mirror NOW!" squeaked Robyn

"Me to!" squeaked Midnight

"There's no need your both ugly" squeaked Moonbeam

"Well I don't wanna believe I'm a rat!" squeaked Robyn

"Believe it" said Moonbeam "we have got the tail and everything"

But before Robyn could retort there was a sound of beautiful music

"Dood that song rocks" murmured Rusty waking up and rubbing dirt of her ear

"Yea makes me wanna pee" said Spiral a look a pleasure coming over his squeaky features. Rusty leapt away from him like he was on fire

"Ok I don't know what's more disturbing that or the fact that Moonbeams become her true animal man I eat these things for breakfast!" said Rusty creped out by the growing patch of moisture under spirals belly

"Ok now would be a good time for the button" yelled Rusty backing away from the ever growing puddle

"Aw now you've said that it wont come for ages!" complained Robyn coming up behind Rusty

"And what are we supposed to do till then DROWN IN HIS PEE!" yelled Rusty hyperventilating

"Wait a sec you mean to say that my feet are warm because…" Moonbeam tailed of

"EW!" she exclaimed running in circles

Robyn, Rusty and Midnight fell about laughing Spiral didn't notice anything except that his brain was slowly shutting down (well what's left of it)

After everyone had stopped laughing, running and well I was going to say peeing but no that Aint stopped yet. Anyway things where mostly sane until

"Ooh the button!" yelled Robyn her voice reaching a squeaky crescendo

"FINALLY!" muttered Midnight who was for some reason attached to the low ceiling as the avoid pee

"Hallelujah please say where home!" said Rusty looking around

"Um no unless a bank safe is your idea of out living room" said Moonbeam eyes wide

"Shit"

BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

"Hey I though this was PG rated?" said Spiral

"Yea well the bleeps came to late" said Rusty annoyed

10mins later in interrogation (MB)

"Ok mame what where you doing in a bank vault?" asked a weird looking police officer with bogey eyes

"Well Robyn pressed a red button" answered Moonbeam

"Robyn is?"

"The short brown haired one"

"The one that ate my doughnut?"

"Yes"

"So Moonbeam where you from?"

"The Moon"

BLAM

(Mental Asylum)

"Hey Rusty, Spiral" greeted Moonbeam after being shoved into a cell

"Hey Moonbeam why are you here?" asked Rusty from the other side of the corridor

"I'm from the moon!" apparently laughed Moonbeam

"Well my name landed me in here!" grinned Rusty

"Why what's the name Rusty got to do with being mental?"

"My last name Moo they asked me why it was Moo and I tried to explain my great great great grandfather was a cow but they didn't listen! I'm here now so do you know what happened to Robyn and Midnight?" finished Rusty

"Yea actually Robyn got a pardon because she fixed the TV and Midnight was pronounced dead at the scene and went to the morgue"

"Ah"

"So what happened to spiral?" asked Moonbeam noticing he wasn't talking much

"Oh he had one of those phases where he starts yelling about chocolate milk so they gave him some drugs calmed him right down we should get some of the stuff oh quick guards coming act insane!"

"Won't be too hard for you then?"

Rusty stuck her tongue out

But before Moonbeam could retort the place around them changed and Midnight and Robyn where in front of them

Rest to be continued my fingers hurt!


End file.
